


At the End of the Day

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Exhausted Steve Rogers, Ficlet, Fluff, Illustrations, Kissing, M/M, flat color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Tony picks Steve up at the end of the day.





	At the End of the Day

Steve groans as he steps into the limo, and his eyes close for a second as he sinks into the leather seat. He sighs, a low, drawn-out thing, and Tony smiles fondly at him. He waits until Steve has settled in, the rigidity of his soldier’s posture easing into a looser slouch and his eyes reopening, then leans to close the small space between them.

Steve turns to meet him in the middle, lips a little chapped, but yielding, and Tony takes his time, savors the warm contentment seeping out into every limb, the familiarity of Steve’s mouth on his, how happy it makes him just to be together again. It’s not even like it’s been particularly _long_, he saw Steve this morning, but, _god,_ he can’t get enough.

Each kiss is soft, infinitely tender. Tony soothes away the stresses of the day with gentle pressure, curving his lips around Steve’s. He’d be perfectly delighted to stay this way forever. Eventually though, Steve tilts his cheek into Tony’s, seeking and finding comfort, and he curls his fingers around Tony’s knee, parts their mouths just enough to murmur, “Hi.”

Tony grins and tips his nose up, pressing his grin to Steve’s lips. “Hi, yourself,” he replies without moving away. “Miss me?”

“Mm,” Steve murmurs. Tony moves closer and Steve lowers his head, lets his forehead rest in the crook of Tony’s shoulder.

“That much, huh?”

Steve doesn’t reply, but he doesn’t have to. The unyielding grip of his fingers on Tony’s leg and the way he’s curled himself into Tony says it all.

This is all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a guy getting picked up by his SO and they proceeded to have the you’re-a-sight-for-sore-eyes domestic make-out and then this ficlet happened and then this art. I haven’t drawn anything like this in literal years. IDEK.
> 
> I tried to do a nice coloring job, as evidenced by Tony’s tie, but it was coming out poorly, so I abandoned it.


End file.
